


New Territory

by Ren_Koukun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Magda deserves better but at least she gets to meet her kinda step cousin, No pairings - Freeform, Purgatory, fiction!, is that a thing?, probably not but hey, reposted from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: Magda gets trapped in Purgatory for some reason and ends up meeting some estranged adopted relatives





	New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times, this is from MY Tumblr page and I will post a note there sometime today

Unfamiliar.

Everything around Magda was new and unfamiliar. The tress, sky, and earth enveloped in shades of grey as she laid, bloody, in the tall grass.

Where was this place?

Thinking back Magda could only remember a radiating pain in her chest.

Oh, right. She had died.

This didn’t seem like Heaven though. Maybe it was Hell?

Sitting up the young girl decided that if this was Hell than torment was obviously not it’s biggest priority.

Or renovation.

She stood up, brushing away the dirt from her jeans and red flannel jacket as she did. Only for something to fly at her from behind and push her onto her stomach, head smacking harshly against the ground.

Through a haze Magda realized that something was tearing her jacket away, attempting to bite down on her shoulder when it did.

In a panic she lost control of her powers and sent the being flying, watching as it almost hit someone. The only reason it didn’t was that said person had extended his foot and kicked it square in the stomach, making it soar backwards into a tree somewhere behind her.

A scruffy faced man in a long coat and tattered hat approached her, slow steps more cautious of attack then an attempt to not frighten her.

She raised her palm.

“Wow there darlin, no need to get violent now.” Magda couldn’t quite place the accent, something southern but with a touch of foreigner from what little she remembered of the outside world.

“Who are you?” She asked nervously, hand still raised, “Where am I?”

“My name’s Benny, Benny Lafitte and my friend over there is named Emma.” Magda shifted her vision slightly, focused mainly on him but catching a glimpse of a blonde haired figure close behind a tree trunk with a blade in hand, “You’re in Purgatory.”

Purgatory? What was that? Where was that?

The man, Benny, seemed to see the confused expression on her face, “You really have no idea what this place is do you?”

She shook her head.

“Alright then, why don’t we start by putting down our weapons then?” Benny whistled back to his friend and Magda watched as she glanced at him before tucking the knife into the waistband of her pants.

Magda slowly lowered her hand.

“Now let me guess, you’re human?”

“Yes, No, I don’t know.” Benny raised his brow at her, “I’m a psychic, not sure what that makes me.”

“Not a monster, but not entirely human.” He said, scratching his stubbles chin, “I don’t think you were supposed to end up here though, witches are far less human and they go to either Upstairs or Downstairs without a hitch so someone probably just got your soul mixed up.”

Magda took deep breaths, trying her best to get her powers back under control. “So this is where monsters go when they die?” Benny nodded, “So what are you? And what is she?”

Benny pulled back his lip and showed her the extended rows of teeth.

Was she supposed to know what that equaled?

“Vampire.” Benny amended, “And Emma’s an Amazon.”

Like Wonder Woman?

Said tribe member walked forward until she was beside her fanged friend, nodding at Magda minutely.

“What’s your name kiddo?” Lafitte questioned.

A million thoughts raced through Magda’s head. Should she lie? No, they might be able to tell. 

The truth then. But what even was that anymore? Magda Peterson was the little devil girl trapped in a basement and tortured by an overly Christian family and that just didn’t feel like her anymore.

Sam’s soft smile and warm embrace came to the forefront of her mind. He had treated her with the most kindness that she had seen in many years, in her entire life even. Certainly more like a father in that short instance than her own had been.

Mind made up she looked up at Benny.

“Magda Winchester.” She voiced with the most confidence she had ever felt before.

The amazon in front of her suddenly started sputtering as Benny burst into laughter.

“Which one?” He wheezed, bending over as he talked through strain of giggles, “Which Winchester boy is your Pa?”  
“Sam.” Magda said slowly, eyeing him suspiciously as his laughter redoubled.

Emma, apparently regaining proper vocal function, looked her stone cold in the eye and said, 

“My name’s Emma Winchester, my father is Dean. Which makes you my cousin I guess.”

Magda’s face went white.


End file.
